


Наблюдения и молчаливые разговоры

by WTF_Flash_2019



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Flash_2019/pseuds/WTF_Flash_2019
Summary: Леонард Снарт всегда был наблюдателен.





	Наблюдения и молчаливые разговоры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Observations and Silent Conversations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598501) by [Sheneya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya). 



Лен любил и ненавидел то, что был по своей природе, очень наблюдательным человеком. После того, как двое мужчин, которых он сейчас видит прямо перед собой, оказались на советских нарах, он крупно поругался с Миком. Они разошлись по разным углам корабля, потом помирились, потом снова сцепились: потому что ни один из них, на самом деле, не знал, как говорить о подобных вещах. 

После всего случившегося Лен не знал, как относиться к своему исключительному навыку. Сейчас он стоял на пороге, застрявший между желанием, завистью и ненавистью к себе. Иногда Снарт хотел быть таким же холодным, как и его криминальное альтер-эго.

Лен знает, что часть простыней скомкана, потому что Мик бывает немного грубым, что загибы и складки появились там, где колени Роя ритмично втрахивали в кровать.

Он знает, что темно-розовые припухшие губы Бойскаута были следствием двух факторов: слишком воодушевленного сосания члена Мика и неконтролируемой привычки последнего, скорее, кусаться, чем целовать.

Снарт знает, что губы Мика немного опухли от того, что Белый Рыцарь далеко не сразу согласился с кусачими поцелуями Рори, как могло показаться на первый взгляд.

Тёмные пятна по всей простыни подсказывают Лену, что Мик заставил Рэя кончить как минимум трижды. А необычное расположение самих – обычно туго натянутых и рельефных – простыней указывает на то, что во время одного из оргазмов у Палмера свело руки. Это заставило Мика перекатить наполовину безвольного, наполовину сверхчувствительного в этот момент парня, из коленно-локтевой на спину, чтобы Модник банально не задохнулся.

Зная Мика, Лен предполагает, что тот не просто перекатил Рэя, но и аккуратно перевернул, буквально повернув на собственном члене, пока Палмер не оказался в комфортной позе. Комфортной настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, когда твои колени оказываются всего в нескольких сантиметрах от твоих плеч. 

Снарт узнаёт выражение, застывшее на лице Мика: это выражение человека, пересыщенного удовольствием. Лен знает, что для обоих следующий оргазм будет фантастически сладким и, в то же время, почти невыносимо болезненным.

Предположения Лена воплощаются в реальность строго по графику. Он наблюдает за тем, как открывается рот Рэя. Если бы у Палмера ещё остались силы, то он бы сейчас оглушительно громко стонал, но с учетом того, насколько Рэй заезжен, он только чуть громче выдыхает. Его дрожащие руки оставляют едва заметный след на коже Мика, пока он неосознанно цепляется за Рори в поисках опоры. От их разгоряченной кожи исходит легкий, едва уловимый пар. 

Без единого слова Лен доходит до небольшой раковины, что есть в каждой каюте на Волнолёте, и смачивает полотенце. Он по собственному опыту знает, как Рэй будет наслаждаться мягкими прикосновениями влажной, но не холодной ткани к своей полыхающей и такой чувствительной сейчас коже.

Лен подходит к кровати и опускается рядом с Палмером. Снарт награжден едва слышным вздохом облегчения, когда он осторожно обтирает Рэя. Мик, наконец, срывается в собственный оргазм, едва удерживаясь на ногах. 

Лен всё ещё не уверен, что поступает правильно, но продолжает держать влажное, по большей части чистое полотенце там, где Мик сможет его заметить. 

Рори смотрит на полотенце несколько нервных секунд, прежде чем кивнуть. Лен начинает осторожно обтирать Мика, так же как минутой назад касался Рэя. Он словно ласкает большого кота, останавливаясь на мгновение, когда Рори аккуратно, почти нежно выходит из Палмера. 

Закончив, Лен возвращается к раковине, ополаскивает полотенце и возвращается с ним к Мику. Несмотря на его обычно грубое поведение, Снарт знает, что Рори со всей несвойственной ему нежностью захочет привести Рэя в порядок, так же как и проверить, не был ли он с Палмером слишком жестким.

Рэй дрожит и едва слышно хнычет, когда Мик касается его, но не протестует, когда толстые пальцы мягко проверяют его немного припухший анус на предмет разрывов. Рэй уже наполовину в отключке, когда тот заканчивает.

Лен будет отрицать, что растерянно вскрикнул, когда Мик резко притянул его к себе и повалил в кровать, стараясь не уронить Снарта, на ещё не до конца уснувшего Палмера, втянутого в их маленькие отношения.

– Заткнись, – обрывает Лена Мик, увидев, как тот открывает рот.

Хотя бы раз, делая то, что ему велели, Лен укладывается на грудь Рори рядом с уже сопящим Палмером.

Он знает, что они ещё далеки от идеала, но кажется, что они нашли свой путь, чтобы всё исправить.  


**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа – пожалуйста, загляните к автору и поставьте ему kudos :)


End file.
